


Shaded Blue Eyes

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Blushing, Dancing, Fluff, Gay, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, That fluffy-ness, They shared a second kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They danced together, then they kissed, again ♡💙
Relationships: Levi & Ben Pownall, Levi/Ben Pownall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Shaded Blue Eyes

It was a late afternoon, soon enough it will be evening. There were shades of reds and purples in that beautiful sky, it's lovely to look at. 

They are alone with each other again now, although Ben didn't really mind it. 

Ben sighed softly, to himself. He kept his promise to Ryn, that he would look after Levi. 

Because why not and for some reason, this dark-skinned male wanted to stay with him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't find it in his heart to refuse him either. 

He breathed quietly, thinking to himself. He was deep in his thoughts, remembering Levi kissing him earlier and how soft those lips were. 

Ben snapped out of it, trying not to think about that. Although it was very hard to do this. It seemed like. 

He was staring at him, keeping his eyes on Levi. After that, he watched him. With his blue shaded eyes (although they're not as bright as Levi's). Even without meaning to, mostly. He noticed that Levi saw him, but he still gazed over at this other male. Strangely enough. 

Levi seems to be doing the same thing. 

He stared at Ben, silently, with his unique eyes of a blue shading. 

They're very bright, unnatural yet so beautiful (which that's what Ben thought, secretly). 

His stare stayed on him, as long as Ben looked his way too. He also copied how Ben was breathing, in a quiet and silent way. Almost peaceful in that calm tone. 

Ben smiled, thinking it was slightly adorable. Just like when Ryn does something similar. It was strange, he felt out of it with these feelings yet he almost liked them. He likes him. 

He let out another sigh, then he stands for a second, probably to grab a beer. Maybe alcohol will get his mind off things. 

Although he never got the chance to head over to the refrigerator (to get a cold beer), because his wrist was grabbed by Levi, almost in an almost gentle way. Like Levi knew he was different, stronger than a human (which he did, from Ryn telling him that). 

Levi pulled Ben over, closer to him. He started dancing with him, like he had seen on the 'tv', after he put on some music for them. 

Ben lets him do that, staying there and even moving to the rhythm with him. He has another smile. 

Levi's normal straight face melted, feeling differently now. He had a smile, warmly. He was happy that Ben danced with him. 

This all felt nice. He loved it. That closeness from him, especially. Even a peacefulness with the other male. 

Ben blushed slightly, a dark reddish shade on his pale skin, from noticing how close they are. Although he didn't seem to mind it. He actually liked this, that feeling was nice. He hums out, in a soft way. He kept his slight smile. 

Levi noticed, but he didn't say anything about it. He grinned happily. He thought of everything, something came to mind. He talked to him, in his usual low voice. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked him, quietly now, like he was slightly afraid of getting rejected. 

Ben was blushing a bit, at hearing this. He got flustered at that. But he also smiled once more. He just nodded. 

Which he knows that the other male knew what it meant. 

Levi leaned in, kissing Ben, with slight gentleness. 

Ben was smiling against Levi's softened lips. He touched Levi's neck, gently, feeling that smooth dark skin on there. He kissed him, deeply for a bit. He hummed again, softly now. Just like earlier, when he breathed. 

He heard Levi let out a breath, before kissing him more. 

They kept that kiss going for slightly longer, then both guys pulled apart from it. They're breathing quietly and they stare at each other, silently. 

After awhile, it seems like, they turned off the music and everything was quieter once more. 

Both of them sat down together, on a couch. 

They cuddled now, nuzzled against each other. 

Both guys loved that feeling, taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents. 

They are still cuddling, peacefully in that nice silence again. They stayed there. In this quietness and that embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
